


Valentine's Boutique Theft

by Shinigami24



Series: Holiday Mysteries [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Criminals in Costume, F/M, Hacker, Jewelry, M/M, Mystery, Pup!Scott, Theft, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having some secret business information stolen, Peter and Chris look to the gang to help them save their business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Boutique Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next installment in the Holiday mystery series, as promised. The next one won't be for months.   
> The next batch of chapters for AWfTA should be posted starting tmw.

The detectives met with their latest client Malia. Malia Hale was Laura, Derek, and Cora's cousin. Allison was there looking worried. The group was meeting in the store again. Only this time, the store was decorated with pink, white, and red decorations. Streamers hung from the ceiling along with other hanging ceiling decorations. Hearts and cupids added a splash of color to the walls and windows. Colorful centerpieces were placed here and there. Rose, lilies, and other assorted flower bouquets had been arranged into vases and scattered through the store. The group were awed and impressed with the decor.

"As you see, we just finished decorating for Valentines'." Allison smiled.

"Anyway, getting back to the original reason why we called you here. There is a hacker that is stealing sensitive business information. The information concerns our famous spring collection. We were planning on adding some new products. They are selling this information to the competition and playing cyber pranks on my team-mates and I." Malia explained.

"We need this to be figured out. Our parents' business could go in the ground." Allison spoke worriedly.

"Could that thief be part of this?" Isaac asked, referring to the infamous cat burglar named Fox. Fox was hard to catch. She had appeared a decade ago.

 _'That vixen!'_ Scott huffed his agreement.

"Isaac, Fox prefers to go after jewels not information." Lydia chided.

"Besides she always sends notes before she pulls off heists." Erica added. The detectives finished the conservation and took the case.

* * *

The detectives met with Malia's team-mates. The team showed them the aftermath of an e-mail. The e-mail was full of weird speech.

"This is strange. Why are the e-mails like this?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. They'd also post things that I have no knowledge of. They've even made accounts in my name." the team leader responded.

"Do you have any suspects?" Laura asked.

"Oh yes, here's a list." Malia handed a list of names to Lydia. Then the meeting ended and the groups went their separate ways. They needed to finish checking the printouts for possible clues. Plus narrow down the suspect list. The group was on their way out, when they ran into the culprit. The culprit looked like a gothic Cupid. The person wore all black leather, with small wings. They carried an actual crossbow with a quiver filled with arrows. 'Cupid' looked at them and started loading his crossbow. Not wanting to be used as target practice, the group rapidly fled with Cupid in hot pursuit.

* * *

 The detectives finally lost Cupid in the Bed and Bath department. So they doubled back to where the security room was.

Meanwhile, Malia was working when she got a note.

"I'm going after a rare beauty this time." the note read. There was a drawing of a sloppy fox. Malia instantly went to Derek and Cora and showed them the note.

"We need to look up rare gems and cross reference them to the jewels in Beacon Hills." Derek stated. Then they split up to cover more ground.

* * *

 The detectives were exhausted and out of options. They had tried all bases, even asking Danny for help. But they could not find the hacker. So they met to compare notes about their findings. Hopefully they can get somewhere.

"Danny had no luck. The hacker is pretty slippery." Isaac replied.

 _'Slippery, he says! If only I could sniff him out!'_ Scott woofed.

"We managed to narrow the list down to 3 suspects." Erica added.

Who do you have?" Laura asked.

"Jared Truitt, Oliver Briggs, and Kincaid Johnson." Erica responded.

"Guys, I found the jewel!" Malia announced as she came running in.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"This gem is a black opal. It is very rare and runs for a lot of money especially on the black market." Malia revealed.

"We cannot let Fox get to it." Derek immediately replied.

"We need to set a trap, for both culprits." Laura stated. So they set said trap. Danny spread the rumor that the gem would be displayed early for the public. Until then it would be placed in Peter's office. Malia was telling the town about a new collection they were trying for spring. She wanted to attract the hacker.

A few hours later, the detectives hid in Peter's office. They were safely hidden when the door opened and a flashlight shone. Fox snuck in dressed in all black, fox mask firmly placed on her face. The cat burglar headed for the gem. She knew it would be in the office. The opal was in a safe. Fox opened the safe to get to the opal, she wrapped her fingers around it. A cage fell over her and she was startled.

A short time later, 'Goth Cupid' entered the room and went for the file cabinet. Peter was terrible with order, so the files were all over the place. Soon, papers were scattered on the floor, while Cupid dug through yet another file folder.

"This is way too much for one fricking file!" Cupid ranted. Finally he hit pay dirt.

"Finally," he groaned as he got the file. Then the trap went off and a snare caught his ankle. Cupid was now hanging upside down from his left ankle. A few minutes later, the police arrived in the office.

"So we have the elusive Fox?" Tara asked.

"Looks like it." Stiles replied. Then the detectives lifted the cage only to find the space empty.

"Great, she got away yet again!" Deputy Parrish groaned.

"Don't worry. Fox has a fake gem." Derek reassured everyone. Sighs of relief were heard. Then Cora pulled off Cupid's mask.

"Well, well we have you at last, Kincaid Johnson." Deputy Parrish said.

"Kincaid Johnson, you're under arrest for theft and illegal trade of business information. Additional charges are pending." Tara stated as Deputy Parrish cuffed the now cursing Kincaid.

"You couldn't have let me get the plans? You assholes!" Kincaid ranted as he was led away into cuffs.

* * *

 The detectives gathered with their family and friends in Hale Manor to talk. The couples; Boyd and Erica, Derek and Stiles, and Peter and Chris were seated together on love seats and other chairs snuggling or holding hands.

"Does anyone know the motive for Kincaid?" Allison asked.

"The usual. He got into some financial trouble with a bookie and began hacking to pay the debt. He paid it off but got a huge pay-off from the boutique down the street to get the collection." Derek explained.

"Now that is done, what about Valentine's Day plans?" Stiles asked.

"I'll be watching a movie with some friends. You're free to join if you're interested, Allie." Lydia replied.

"We're going to a festival." Boyd responded.

"Derek and I are going out on a boat." Stiles smiled.

"Chris and I aren't leaving our room. We might mess around and have another kid." Peter replied. Chris blushed and hit Peter.

"Peter!" he hissed. The Hale siblings and their cousins all wore looks of mutual horror.

"Uncle Peter, that was too much. No one needed to hear that." Laura declared. Peter just smirked. Allison and Malia groaned. They'd stay with some friends. Allison turned to Lydia.

"I'm taking you up on that offer." she said at once.


End file.
